Love Sacrifice
by astia aoi
Summary: Kim Heechul, pemuda cantik yang memendam perasaan cintanya kepada sahabatnya. Pada awalnya semua biasa sampai suatu kejadian merubah segalanya/Summary jelek/KyuChul/YAOI/Weak!Heechul!/TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!TRIM'S
1. Change

_**Desclaimer:**__Kyuhun Oppa dan Heechul Oppa bukan milik aku tentunya._

_**Pair:**__KyuChul (Kyuhyun x Heechul)_

_**Genre :**__ Romance__/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rating: **__M, __nc-17+/Yaoi/MPREG__!Future_

_**Warning:**__ OOC (Out Of Character )__[maybe]__, typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna._

_**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^**_

"_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**_

_**Author:**__ Astia Aoi_

_**Title:**__Love Sacrifice_

_**Summary: **__Kim Heechul, pemuda cantik yang memendam perasaan cintanya kepada sahabatnya. Pada awalnya semua biasa sampai suatu kejadian merubah segalanya/Summary jelek/YAOI/Weak!Heechul!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Change**

Siang hari di sekolah _Everlasting Senior High School_, kegiatan mengajar seperti biasa di sebuah kelas tingkat dua. Seorang guru menjelaskan mata pelajaran yang membuat setiap murid berusaha untuk mengingatnya karena mata pelajaran ini termasuk mata pelajaran yang rumit dan sulit. Yaah dari zaman nenek moyang (?) sampai sekarang mata pelajaran Kimia memang sulit *_pengakuan author*_, berbeda halnya dengan siswa jenius bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia yang sudah 'sangat' menguasai mata pelajaran ini santai saja dan mengobrol dengan teman-ralat- kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Sayang, nanti pulangnya kita main keluar dulu yuk," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm…. Boleh…. Tapi kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ke…. Bioskop mau ga?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayo…. Aku juga lagi ingin nonton," jawab Sungmin.

"Heechul, apa kamu mau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh! Tidak usah, yang ada nanti aku jadi kambing conge lagi. Lagian aku mau ke perpus dulu," tolak Heechul.

"Ya sudah," kata Kyuhyun.

***HEECHUL POV**

_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kim Heechul _imnida_. Aku adalah seorang siswa sma khusus _namja_ _Everlasting Senior High School_. Sma yang cukup terkenal di tempatku. Aku adalah seorang _namja_ cantik. Karena kecantikkanku ini aku sering disangka _yeoja_ oleh setiap orang. Huft…. Tapi aku gak masalah buat apa aku urusi hal seperti itu. Oh ya, kedua _namja_ tadi adalah sahabatku. Yang satu adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan yang satunya adalah Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kucintai, tapi aku merelakannya untuk sahabatku Sungmin. Hehehe…. Aku lebih memilih sahabat, meskipun perasaanku sangat sakit ketika mereka bermesraan didepanku. Huft…. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Anak-anak pengumuman. Minggu depan kita akan _study tour_ ke pulau Jeju." Kata Shindong _songsaenim_.

"HOREEEE…." Teriak semua siswa serempak.

"Ok. Sekarang tulis tugas selama kalian _Study Tour,_" Kata Shindong _songsaenim_.

Setelah itu bel pulang berbunyi, dan semua siswa pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Sayang, ayo kita nonton," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ayo sayang," terima Kyuhyun.

Sementara pasangan KyuMin berkencan aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang akan aku baca di kamar. Setelah tiba di perpustakaan, aku memilih beberapa novel yang akan kupinjam.

"Mmm, yups enam novel cukup untuk kujadikan bacaan ketika di pulau Jeju," gumamku.

Aku segera membawa novel itu ke meja petugas perpustakaan. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian dia segera pulang untuk istirahat.

***HEECHUL POV END**

**-.-KyuChul-.-**

Seminggu kemudian sudah waktunya untuk Heechul dan seluruh siswa untuk berangkat ke pulau Jeju, dan kini mereka telah berada di dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka kesana.

"Yes, akhirnya kita berangkat juga. Eunhyuk sayang gimana perasaanmu?" tanya Donghae ke Eunhyuk yang berada disampingnya.

"Senang banget Dong hae sayang," jawab Eunhyuk manja.

"YA! Kalian tuh jangan bermesraan di depan aku mulu!" protes Kibum.

"Hehehe…..mian…. suka-suka kita dong," Kata EunHae berbarengan.

"Huuuh…. Kenapa aku harus duduk disamping pasangan bodoh seperti kalian sih," omel Kibum.

"Cerewet," kata Donghae.

Sementara pasangan KyuMin serta Heechul duduk di belakang mereka. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan EunHae, pasangan KyuMin pun bermesraan di dekat Heechul.

"Sayang, udah ga sabar ingin cepat sampai," kata Sungmin manja.

"Sama aku juga sayang," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

'Yaahh…tuhkan aku jadi kambing conge lagi,' batin Heechul.

Beberapa menit kemudian guru masuk ke dalam bus dan memberikan intruksi kepada seluruh murid-murid di kelima bus, Heechul dan yang lainnya berada di dalam bus nomor dua. Setelah intruksi dari guru selesai, mereka segera berangkat menuju pulau Jeju. Di perjalanan semua anak-anak bernyanyi, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Karena merasa lelah semua anak-anak tertidur dengan pulas meski beberapa tidak. Kibum membaca komik sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _I-phone_ miliknya, Heechul asyik membaca novel yang dia bawa, Donghae sibuk memakan cemilan yang dia bawa, sisanya tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Pada saat bus menuju jalan yang menurun, tiba-tiba supir bus kehilangan kendali dan meluncur dengan bebas (?), ketika supir berusaha mengerem bus, supir itu menyadari kalau remnya blon, dan akhirnya bus mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang yang terjal.

**-.-KyuChul-.-**

Setelah tiga hari dilakukan upaya pencarian akhirnya seluruh siswa dapat ditemukan, tidak semuanya selamat. Siswa yang selamat diantaranya Kyuhyun, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum, Ryeowook, Sungmin. Heechul, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook hanya mengalami luka ringan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengalami shock yang membuatnya koma, Donghae mengalami patah tulang kaki dan tangan, Kibum mengalami benturan di tulang ekornya sehingga dia mengalami kelumpuhan di kedua kakinya, sedangkan Sungmin keadaannya kritis.

Di dalam ruang rawat Sungmin, Heechul dengan sabar menemaninya.

"Nghh.. Heechul…." panggil Sungmin tersadar.

"Ah, ya. Sungmin ada apa?" tanya Heechul sambil mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menulis sesuatu," pinta Sungmin.

"Sebentar aku ambil kertas sama pulpen dulu," kata Heechul sambil mencari kertas dan pulpen. Tidak lama kemudian Heechul mendekati Sungmin lalu memberikan kertas dan pulpen untuk Sungmin.

"Sungmin sebenarnya kamu mau menulis apa sih?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Aku, mau menulis surat untuk Kyuhyun," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lemas.

"Maksudmu? Kamu ga usah menulis surat. Nanti juga kamu pasti bisa bertemu dan bersama lagi dengan Kyuhyun.".

"Heechul….. aku mau kamu berjanji padaku untuk selalu berada di sisi Kyuhyun, menjaganya dan mendampinginya," kata Sungmin setelah selesai menulis surat.

"Aapa… maksud kamu Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Heechul, aku….merasa keadaanku semakin lemah dan aku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kumohon berjanjilah kepadaku," mohon Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sungmin, kamu harus kuat…. Kumohon…. Demi aku dan juga Kyuhyun. _Please_…" kata Heechul merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku juga ingin begitu… ta..pi… aku benar-benar ga kuat lagi…. Heechul, aku tahu kamu lebih dulu mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi kamu merelakannya untukku…. Kamu sudah mengorbankan perasaanmu…. Aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu Heenim. Kumohon berjanjilah…. Hanya kamu yang bisa kupercaya." ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang sayu.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Baiklah…. Tapi Sungmin aku yakin kamu kuat dan bisa kembali bermain denganku….. hiks…. " jawab Heechul dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Gomawo Heechul…. Dan ini…. Surat dariku untuk Kyuhyun. Tolong sampaikan jangan dibaca ya..hehehe... Lalu aku ingin semua barang-barang kesayangan milikku kamu jaga. Dan semua barang itu untukmu." kata Sungmin.

"Baik Sungmin." jawab Heechul sambil memegang surat dari Sungmin. Setelah itu sungmin menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum, tidak lama kemudian….

"TIIIIIIITTT_" suara dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi kencang…

"SUNGMIIINN….. DOOOKKKTEERR…." teriak Heechul panik.

Setelah itu dokter memeriksa sungmin tapi semua itu sia-sia…

"Dok bagimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Mianhae….kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi Sungmin tidak dapat diselamatkan." Kata dokter itu menyesal.

"GAK! GA MUNGKIN DOK..! ga….. Sungmin…. Hiks…. Hiks…." tangis heechul.

**-.-KyuChul-.-**

Keesokan harinya Sungmin dimakamkan di pemakaman umum. Orangtuanya sangat terpukul atas kepergian anak semata wayang mereka, Heechul serta seluruh teman-temannya juga para guru ikut mengantarkan kepergiannya dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih.

Skip time…

Setelah beberapa hari kematian Sungmin, Heechul menepati janjinya untuk selalu ada disamping dan menjaga Kyuhyun. Tidak lama Kyuhyun tersadar dari komanya.

"Hmmm… ini dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah, Kyuhyun ini di rumah sakit. Sebentar ya aku panggil dokter dulu," kata Heechul.

"Heechul... Sungmin mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

**TSUZUKU (TBC)**

Huweeee….mian ya aku membuat Sungmin Oppa meninggal*dibantaiKYU*

Maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan tulisan maupun ceritanya….

Aku menerima saran, namun FLAME NO!...


	2. Begin

_**Desclaimer:**__Kyuhun Oppa dan Heechul Oppa bukan milik aku tentunya._

_**Pair:**__KyuChul (Kyuhyun x Heechul)_

_**Genre :**__ Romance__/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rating: **__M, __Yaoi/MPREG__!Future_

_**Warning:**__ OOC (Out Of Character )__[maybe]__, typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna._

_**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^**_

"_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**_

_**Author:**__ Astia Aoi_

_**Title:**__Love Sacrifice_

_**Summary: **__Kim Heechul, pemuda cantik yang memendam perasaan cintanya kepada sahabatnya. Pada awalnya semua biasa sampai suatu kejadian merubah segalanya/Summary jelek/__ KyuChul/__/YAOI/Weak!Heechul!__ TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!TRIM'S_

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

_**Thank's to :**_

_RaDisZa__, __, __summerchu__, __Rhainakyu__, __Angelsuckid Screamo ThemelodicRyrie__, __Kim Nami__, __Kyuhyun Heechul Fanfiction__, __Heny Blingmints Undeadpetalshawol Elf__, __Sekar May Sasi__, __Sofhia Ayu__, __Yeni Soraya__, __Hani Qyu__, __Jung Seong Jong__, __Aain Eyqah__, Raya Salimah._

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Begin**…!

" Heechul... Sungmin mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Heechul.

'DEG!'

"Ah, dia…. Kyuhyun, minggu..minggu lalu…. Dia meninggal," jawab Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tercekat dan berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, "APAAA! Ga! Sungmin belum meninggal! Aku ga percaya!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Kyuhyun…tenangkan dirimu! Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, tapi pada kenyataannya…. hiks… dia memang sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya….hiks…hiks….." kata Heechul mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Gak!... hiks… Minnie…. " isak kyuhun.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang.

"Kyuhyun… ini, sebenarnya, sebelum meniggal dia menitipkan surat ini untukmu," Kata Heechul sambil memberikan surat yang diambil dari tasnya.

" Iii..ni… Heechul bisakah kamu meninggalkanku sebentar," pinta Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Heechul keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Mengetahui Heechul sudah keluar, Kyuhyun membaca surat Sungmin.

_DEAR MY PRINCE KYUHYUN….._

_Chagiya…. Apa kabar? Mudah-mudahan kamu sehat. Aku menulis surat ini dengan alasan aku merasa kalau hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Mungkin kamu tidak bisa menerimanya, akan tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menimpaku. Aku harap kamu bisa menerima semuanya dengan sabar. Aku ingin kamu meneruskan hidupmu, menggapai cita-citamu dan menemukan penggantiku. _

_Tapi yang kuinginkan sebagai penggantiku adalah…. Heechul. Mungkin kamu bertanya mengapa aku memilih Heechul. Itu karena dia adalah sahabatku yang paling baik, dan yang penting dia mencintaimu lebih dulu dibandingkan aku. Kumohon kamu mengabulkan keinginan terakhir aku…. Cintailah Heechul dan sayangilah dia. Seperti kamu menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Perlu kamu tahu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada._

_Love U, SUNGMIN….._

Pada saat itu Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, dan di saat bersamaan dia berfikir kenapa Sungmin yang mati, kenapa bukan Heechul…. Sejak itu mulai muncul rasa dendam didalam hatinya, dia merasa Sungmin mati karena Heechul. Ketika Kyuhyun sedang berpikir seperti itu Heechul masuk ke ruangan.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ga ada apa-apa," Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ah, begitu…. Apa kamu mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Heechul lembut.

"Ga. Aku ga lapar," Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa-" kata-kata Heechul terputus.

"Keluar!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyuhyun…." Kata Heechul.

"KELUAR! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" teriak Kyuhyun.

'DEG!'

"Ah, iya baik. Tapi kalo ada apa-apa denganmu panggil suster atau aku," Jawab Heechul kaget.

"…."

'_Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat kau menderita karena telah membuat Sungminku mati!_' batin Kyuhyun.

**-o0o-**

Seminggu kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah diizinkan untuk pulang. Heechul menjemput dan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, besok aku kesini lagi ya." Kata Heechul.

"Mau ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun jutek.

"Aaahh…. Aku mau menengokmu." Jawab Heechul.

"Oh…. Terserah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah aku pulang. Bye." Kata Heechul sambil pergi.

" Cih…. So perhatian…" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Sementara itu di kediaman donghae…..

"Hae…..apa kabar sayang?" sapa eunhyuk.

"Hai sayang. Lumayan. Hanya saja nanti di sekolah bagaimana?" Tanya dong hae.

"Kan ada aku yang disampingmu." Jawab eunhyuk memeluk donghae.

"Oh iya. Gomawo sayang." Kata donghae.

"Cheonmaneyo…." Jawab eunhyuk.

Di rumah kibum….

"AKU GAK MAU PERGI KE SEKOLAH! TITIK!" teriak kibum dari kamarnya.

" Tapi sayang…. Kamu harus sekolah untuk melanjutkan studymu." Kata eomma kibum.

" POKOKNYA AKU GAK MAUUUU! AKU MALU EOMMA…! Hiks…. Hiks…." Tolak kibum.

**-o0o-**

Besoknya…. Heechul kembali datang ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk memberikan sesuatu.

"Annyeong…. Kyuhyun," Kata Heechul sambil masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang tinggal sendiri, hanya Sungmin dan Heechul yang tahu password untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Setelah itu Heechul berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Kyuhyun, ini aku Heechul, aku masuk ya," Kata Heechul.

Setelah itu Heechul masuk, "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan keadaan telanjang dada dan duduk sambil memegang foto Sungmin.

"Ah, mian aku mau memberikan surat pengumuman dan catatan pelajaran sekolah selama kamu di rumah sakit," Kata Heechul sambil menaruhnya di meja belajar Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari kasur Kyuhyun.

"Heechul…. Kamu senangkan Sungmin pergi dari dunia ini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun! Sungmin itu sahabat aku dari kecil! Mana mungkin aku senang dia meninggal!" jawab Heechul emosi.

"Huh! Lalu apa maksudnya surat ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah surat.

Setelah itu Heechul membaca surat yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, "Kyu, aku juga tidak tahu tentang ini sebelumnya! Waktu itu Sungmin hanya memintaku untuk memberikan dia kertas dan pulpen dan menulis surat ini untukmu, dia hanya memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu! Kamu juga tahu kan kalo aku tuh deket banget ma Sungmin bahkan aku ma dia tuh dah kayak saudara." Kata Heechul hampir nangis.

" Heechul…. Aku ga peduli dengan itu semua. Tapi sekarang kamu seneng kan bisa mendekati aku sesukamu?!" kata Kyuhyun sinis.

" Maksud kamu apa sih Kyuhyun? Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu sih!" kata Heechul yang masih menahan air matanya.

" Heh, kamu mencintaiku kan? Jangan mencoba menghindar," Kata Kyuhyun.

"SebenArnya apa maksud kamu? Apa yang mau kamu katakan sebenarnya? Kamu berubah! Kamu bukan Kyuhyun yang aku kenal!" kata Heechul yang akhirnya menangis. " Ok! Aku pulang!" sambung Heechul sambil melangkah pergi.

Tapi ketika itu Kyuhyun menahan tangan Heechul, "Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun." Protes Heechul. Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menarik Heechul dan mendorong Heechul ke kasur.

"Kyuhyun…. Apa yang ka-" kata-kata Heechul terputus karena dia dicium oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hmmph…kyu…hmmmph…." Desah Heechul.

Ketika itu Heechul mendorong Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga sampai Kyuhyun jatuh dari kasur.

"Kyuhyun…apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Heh…. Sudahlah kamu menurut saja padaku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menindih Heechul.

"Tapi kyu…. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?!" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya karena ini adalah permintaan Sungmin. Jadi, bukan berarti aku mencintaimu! "Kata Kyuhyun.

'DEG!' "Aku juga tahu kok. Karena itu biarkan aku pulang," Pinta Heechul.

"Gak! Kamu ga boleh pulang sekarang. Kuberitahukan sesuatu padamu…. Mulai sekarang apapun yang kukatakan harus kamu turuti. Apabila kamu tidak menurut…. Maka semua ini akan berakibat buruk terhadap kehidupan kamu dan juga keluargamu," Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Heechul.

'DEG!' "Kyu…. Hiks…. Aku…. Aku mengerti…. Hiks…." Jawab Heechul pasrah sambil menangis.

"Bagus, sekarang buka semua bajumu!" Perintah Kyu.

"Aa….. apa? Mau apa?" Tanya Heechul kaget.

"Sudahlah… menurut saja! Atau aku saja yang membuka bajumu!" kata kyu.

"Ba-baik kyu," Kata Heechul sambil membuka semua bajunya.

Tidak lama setelah itu… Heechul sudah dalam keadaan telanjang di atas kasur kyu.

"Bagus sayang. Sekarang kita akan bersenang-senang," Bisik kyu, kemudian dia membuka semua bajunya sampai dia juga telanjang.

"Kyu…. Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini…. Hiks…. Hiks…." Tangis Heechul.

"Cih! Diamlah, bukannya kamu memang menginginkannya?" Tanya kyu sinis sambil menindih tubuh Heechul.

"Hng…. Kyu…. Kumohon hen-" Permhonan Heechul terpotong karena kyu mulai mencium bibir Heechul sangat dalam.

"Hmmph…. Ah…. Hmmph... kyu…." Desah Heechul.

Tapi kyu tidak memperdulikannya dan dia mulai meremas junior Heechul dengan penuh nafsu, sedangkan mulutnya mulai makin dalam mencium Heechul. Kyuhyun semakin bernapsu sampai akhirnya Heechul mencapai klimaksnya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Kyuhyun mulai memasukan Miliknya ke dalam anus Heechul, memasukannya tanpa pemanasan membuat Heechul berteriak kesakitan. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan miliknya semakin lama semakin cepat. Tidak lama kemudian Heechul mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aaakkhhhh…. Huft…. Ternyata denganmu menyenangkan juga." Bisik kyu di telinga Heechul. Kemudian kyu melepaskan miliknya dan segera ke kamar mandi.

"Heechul, kamu sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini. Aku mau mandi!" Teriak Kyu.

"Ne... aku pergi," Kata Heechul sambil memakai semua pakaiannya dan pergi dari rumah kyu.

Tidak lama Heechul sampai di rumah dan segera mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Kenapa Kyu berubah seperti ini? Kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini padaku…. Hiks…. Hiks…." Isak Heechul di karpet dekat tempat tidur.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Catatan author :**

Well, chap 2 selesai….mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan .

Tolong Review-nya ^^

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
